Contigo
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Acabo de reemplazar el final, n.n entren, Max tiene su primera vez y se lo cuenta a Takakun, leean n.n


**Contigo…**

**(_n.n Volvi a escribir el final, chóquenlo si gustan, y ya saben dejen rewiews)_**

Konnichiwa n.n esta vez vengo con un one shoot, KaixTaka como siempre…y aquí esta el sumary n.n

Max tiene su primera vez y se lo dice a Taka-kun, este inocente no sabe que es eso y le pide a cierto chico bicolor que le enseñe…-"Vamos Kai, enséñame tu"-Yaoi, Lemon, KaixTaka One Shoot n.n

Y si, lo se, ustedes deben estar diciendo "QUE HACES AQUÍ? DEBERIAS ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO!" n.nU pero es que se me vino la idea y pus…no me resistí!

Y sin mas preámbulos…aaaaaaaaaaaal fic nOn

En un lindo día, Takao se encontraba como siempre, en ese río, sentado en el pasto, pensando en la única persona que amaba…de repente escucho una clásica risa de alegría, era el rubio feliz que se acercaba (n.n aquí empieza lo bueno)

Max.-TAKAO! 3, Soy muy feliz!

Taka.-O.ó? que te paso?

Max.-Tuve mi primera vez con Ray…ahhhhh, fue lo mas romántico del mundo!

Taka.-(como confundido) Que es eso?

En eso un hermoso (Taka.-HERMOSO?...DIVINO!) n.nU bueno eso, chico bicolor pasaba por ahí y escucha cierta conversación y va corriendo! (Ósea, como digo yo, VOLANDO!)

Max.-Pues…veras—Kai llega y le tapa la boca—mmm?

Taka.-o.o? Kai por que haces eso?

Kai.-mmm!—se pone todo rojo—n/n ejejejejeje, pues veras…me permites tantito?

Taka.-Bueno…--Se va pa otro lado

Kai.-QUE LE IBAS A DECIR!—ardiendo de coraje (Kai.-u.u El único que puede pervertir a Taka, soy yo!)

Max.-A poco estas celoso:D

Kai.-mmmm, este…bueno yo…n.nU por que iba a estar celoso?

Max.-Sabes…voy a dejar a Takao con la duda…ahí te lo encargo—se va volando

Kai.-MAX! Espera…u.u…

Takao.-(Recién llegado)Y max?

Kai.-n.nU se fue…ejejejeje

Taka.-mmmmmm, Kai te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kai.-(Mucho mas colorado que un tomate) C-cual?

Taka.-Que es eso de Primera vez?...Max dice que tuvo eso con Ray pero no lo entiendo…me lo explicas Kai-kun?—Pregunta con la carita mas inocente del mundo (Ay, Takao, te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo u.u)

Kai.-mmmm, este…yo…eso debes aprenderlo cuando llegue el momento u/u

Taka.-Me enseñarías tu? n/n—Oh, oh

"Me enseñarías tu?" que cosas pueden llegar a causar estas tres palabritas…pues en Kai el sonrojo extremo y una aumento indescriptible de calor

Kai.-mmmmm, no…no te oí…n.nU—aja claro ¬¬

Taka.-(Haciendo puchero) Vamos Kai, enséñame tu!

Kai.-…….sabes, creo que me hablan por…--volta pa todos lados—por…por allá adiós Taka-chan!—se va nuevamente volando

Taka.-o.o? Pos que será eso?

En otro lado…

Kai.-AHhhhhh, no puedo creer que Max le meta cosas así a Takao—De repente oye una voz—mmm? Quien esta ahí/Kai, no te hagas guaje, bien que querías hacerlo con el/u.u maldita mente mía/Vamos, que hasta te pusiste colorado…mira aun no se va/u/u no…el es un ángel inocente y no…bueno…/siiii/….un ratito no mas…O.O Pero que digo…olvídalo…/Recuerda que soy tu…así que…olvidadlo tu ¬¬/u.u Me lleva la chin…

Día siguiente…

Kai va caminando mas tranquilo que ayer cuando al pasar cerca de la CASA de TAKAO y de repente al bajar 1 segundo la mirada lo acorralan contra la pared

Kai.-Pero que?—baja la cara—o/o Takao?

Taka.-u/u recuerdas lo que te pedí ayer Kai?

Kai.-mmm, este…pues…

Taka.-Ya se que es eso de…u/u primera vez…y…pues te quería…decir…algo

Kai.-(Con su corazoncito latiendo muy rápido…)(PERO MUUUUY RAPIDO)A….si?

Taka.-Me acompañas a mi habi…habi…habitación?

Kai.-(MUUUUUY ACALORADO)…glup, si n.nU

Mientras entran en la casa ambos están pensando

Takao.-'Se lo debo decir, Se lo debo decir, Se lo debo decir, Se lo debo decir, si, se lo diré y…y…'—se sonroja

Kai.-' Me debo controlar…aunque me estén ganando las hormonas…me debo controlar…si, no puedo…no puedo violarlo…o...o si puedo?...olvídalo…no…y no es…u.u'

Al llegar a la habitación de Takao este por "Accidente" puso seguro por fuera…

Taka.-mmmm este Kai?

Kai.-si?...

Taka.-Tu…ya…bueno…lo…lo has hecho?—muy sonrojado

Kai.-Que?—haciéndose el menzo (Kai.-QUE GROSERA!)

Taka.-¬¬ Que si te has acostado con alguien

Kai.-mmmmm…n.nU me lo repites?—esta vez Takao lo ve medio reprochador—Ok, pues…la verdad…u/u si

Taka.-(TOTALMENTE ROJO)…Hazlo conmigo!

Kai.-O.O QUE QUE?

Taka.-(Se acerca mas a Kai) QUE ME HAGAS…me hagas…el…bueno…hazme el amor…-/-

Kai.-Pero yo…bueno Taka…taka-chan, este yo…me tengo que ir!—corre a la puerta e intenta abrirla pero…. —que le pasa a esta…--recuerda haber oído un clic—ay no

Taka.-si se quedo trabada solo hasta que mi abuelo llegue…--Kai lo voltea a ver con esperanza—u/u vuelve mañana

Kai.-mmmm Takao…lo que…me…pediste era broma verdad?

Taka.-mmm…no

Kai.-Yo…mira Takao yo…no te puedo hacer eso…por que…mmm bueno yo

Taka.-(Rápidamente lo abraza)….yo…yo te amo Kai…por eso quiero que…me hagas el amor

Kai ante esa confesión sintió detenerse su corazón su ángel, su hermoso ángel sentía lo mismo por el…esta oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar, así que mandando todas sus precauciones a volar tomo a Takao por la cintura y lo beso con toda la pasión posible en el…

Taka.-ahhh, Kai….

Kai.-(se separa)…Te…amo Takao

Taka.-Kai….Hazme….tuyo…onegai

Kai.-(Con Mirada muy lujuriosa)Sabes…eso quería hacer desde que te conocí…

Kai entonces carga a Takao hasta la cama lo recostó muy delicadamente y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con sus manos comienza a despojarlo de sus ropas…

Taka.-mmm, Kai

Kai.-Que sucede?...no quieres seguir?

Taka.-…quiero…aprender…yo también—se sonroja al pensar en lo que dijo

Kai.-Así que quieres aprender—Lo sienta en sus piernas—Pues te voy a enseñar

Kai se quita la blusa que traía y toma ambas manos de Takao colocándolas sobre su pecho provocando que Takao se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Kai comenzó a mover las manos de Takao por todo su pecho bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a su pantalón provocando un estremecimiento en el moreno

Taka.-que…que debo hacer kai?

Kai.-(Suelta las manos de Takao)Lo que quieras—se recuesta—Estoy a tu merced

Taka.-Pero yo…no se como….

Kai.-Si sigo yo…no me detendré…y te haré mió…como más me guste…

Takao esta vez se sonrojo a sobremanera y bajo el cierre del pantalón de Kai, después le quito los pantalones y el boxer viendo el miembro erguido de Kai

Acto seguido, lo toma con sus manos y se lo mete en la boca sin saber por que, después comienza a chuparlo sacando algunos gemiditos de Kai

Kai.-ahhhh, Takao…

Takao no se podía detener chupaba cada vez mas y mas rápido hasta que kai no aguanto mas y con un grito libero su esencia en la boca del otro, Takao alzo su rostro se acerco a los labios de Kai y lo beso con su inexperiencia

Kai.-mmm, fue delicioso…

Taka.-Kai…--Se sonroja—Termina…ya

Kai.-(se separa del beso)Por que apresurarse?—Tumba a Takao en la cama y le quita toda la ropa—Si te quiero disfrutar

Kai comienza a besar todo el cuerpo de Takao deteniéndose en partes específicas para ver su rostro lleno de placer…

Kai al llegar al miembro ya erguido de Takao lo toma con sus manos y comienza a masturbarlo provocando en Takao un delirio extremo…

Taka.-ahhhh Kai

Kai.-Te gusta?

Taka.-mmmm Si…QUIERO MAS!

Kai.-eso es lo que estaba esperando…--soltó el miembro de Takao y metió un dedo en su entrada provocando que el moreno se estremeciera un poco—Tranquilo…si te tensas no resultara

Kai se acerco a sus labios y lo beso delicadamente mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el cuerpo del moreno…después inserto un segundo dedo pero esta vez Takao sintió una ola de placer…saco la mano de Kai y lo vio a los ojos

Taka.-Termina…de una vez—dijo mas rojo de lo que nunca había estado

Kai.-Seguro?—asiente—Esta bien

El mayor se acomoda entre las piernas del chico y entra rápidamente provocando un grito de Takao, que con sus manos tomo las cobijas y las jalo desesperadamente mientras sentía como Kai comenzó a moverse en su interior

Takao sentía al principio cierto dolor pero poco a poco entre cada embestida sentía placer e iba en aumento, comenzó a pedirle a Kai mas fuerza y rapidez logrando sacar gemidos cada vez mas fuertes del pequeño moreno…

Día siguiente…

Kai comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos, de repente se da cuenta en donde esta y alza la cara, viendo a un pequeño moreno recostado en su pecho, esta acaricia sus cabellos mientras sonríe muy tiernamente

Kai.-Y pensar que yo no quería…/¬¬ Yo te dije mil veces que si querías/u.u Ya vas a empezar/Tu, recuerda que soy TU mente…¬¬ así que, mejor agarra despiértalo y me…/¬¬ Que mente tengo Dios mió…

Taka.- -.o, o.o? Kai estas hablando solo?—Kai lo ve y sonríe medio tonto

Kai.-n.nU no, solo pensaba en voz alta…y te gusto?

Taka.-Si…me gusto mucho…Kai

Kai.-Te amo Taka-kun

Taka.- (Volviendo a probar los labios de Kai) Y yo también te amo…gracias por enseñarme

Kai.-Cuando quieras Takao…cuando quieras/n.n Nunca esta de mas una Segunda vez…o ustedes que creen? Ajajajajajajajajaja XD yeah!

Fin

u.u Volví a escribir el final…es que ahora si se me ocurrió algo mejor

Kai.-mmmmm, una segunda vez nunca esta de mas…o.o:D TAKAO!

Takao.-u.u eres un pervertido, lo sabias Kai?

Kai.-Y que…si bien que te gusta :D

¬¬ Ustedes dos, las perversiones las hacen en una habitación o en una jaula, así que fuchila de aquí…pero recuerden prender la cámara :D

Kai.-¬¬ Y tú no eres pervertida eh?

¬¬ Ya cállate Kai y mira Takao ya esta en la Jaula dos, córrele que si no se arrepiente…o.o, n.nU una conversación algo caliente verdad, bueno, cuéntenme si les gusto el final, o si le dejo el otro u.u pero ya saben, rewiews, o no escribo nunca mas—escucho algunos gemidos—mmmm, Bueno Chiao, que esto no me lo9 pierdo…BAY, KAI, TAKAO, ESPERENSE…TTOTT DEBO GRABARLO!

**Sayonara…**


End file.
